Age Of Darkness
by nObodY34
Summary: This story follows a young boy named groka in the not very far future,where the world is destroyed. BTW,I suck at summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** :I do not own Pokemon or any of it's if i did it would be more mature.

* * *

Groka was lying on the bed of the abandoned Pokémon center in Cerulean city. Thinking about the mess around him, actually not only around him but the whole world…

This started one faithful day. When some lunatic in the Kalos nuclear power plant launched a worldwide nuclear missile, even in Kalos too. The world was nearly destroyed when that happened. Thousands of people died. Many also died from sickness caused by the nuclear bomb, poisoned air and water. The remaining people in various regions were forced to cope with the world. Some lived alone and some in groups. Finding water and food sources. Living like scavengers. Wild Pokémon's became used to this environment and got more aggressive towards humans, who couldn't catch them because of the lack of poke balls…

Groka is also like them. He was part of a group who lived in cerulean city, or what's left of it anyway. His group was killed by a rampaging rhydon about a week ago. Since then he was living alone, in the Pokémon center of cerulean city. Food wasn't any matter, there was plenty of it in the center and also around the the rhydon destroyed part of the center, and unluckily the food storage.

Groka got up from from the bed,picked his bag and pokeballs up and headed towards the was about to leave the city and move onto pewter he walked through the edge of the city and soon reached .The huge mountain was looking creepy.

Groka thought to himself,"I can't go through the mountain,that will be too risky.I should just fly over it."

So,he took a pokeball and threw it in the a bright red flash a Pidgeot appeared.

Groka said to the bird pokemon,"Come on girl,take me to pewter city."

Pidgot nodded in agreement as her trainer got onto pidgeot,who lifted of and flew towards pewter.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **What can i say anyway..If you like it then review and if you don't like it,then also review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**GROKA'S POV:-**

 ****I saw pewter city from pidgeots back as she flew towards it.I signaled pidgeot to landed using its wings and legs.I patted her back in appreciation as I returned her to the poke ball.

I looked at the city. I felt a mix of sorrow and fear running through my veins.I searched the whole city for signs of all I could find was abandoned and destroyed houses, chunks of rock all over the city. But when I entered the Pokémon center, I instantly knew someone lived here. But I searched the place only to find empty food this was prove that someone lived here.

I felt angry to find the food storage lived here probably finished the food off.I decided to go to viridian city then.

But if I only knew that this decision will change my life forever.

Anyway,I walked towards viridian when I reached thereI just stood eyes widened with horror.

The place that used to be deep forest was nothing but barren wasteland a single tree was seen.

Suddenly I heard a buzzing noise behind I turned to see what was making the noise,I saw a Huge swarm of beedrills coming rushing towards me.

I have been in this situation before,I knew there was no way but I began to ran as fast as my legs could carry soon the beedrills were catching up with me.I could see the edge of viridian city I only could get into a house it would save my I ran to the nearest before I could enter the,the beedrills surrounded me.

I had no choice but to fight I threw a pokeball and with a flash of red light pidgyot came out. Pidgot,use hurricane,I flapped her wing and a huge hurricane appeared and striked at the the super effective attack hit them,many of them fell on the ground.I told pidgot to keep using beedrills dropped to the ground, it seemed like as 1 beedrill went down 3 more took its place.

I threw another time it was a lapras,one of my blizzard,lapras.I ordered opened his mouth and stared blowing an icy wind that represented a real also held back the beedrills,but not for the meantimesix beedrills ganged up on pidgot and used poison was already tired from the couldn't take it anymore and fainted.I gasped as I recalled her into the pokeball.I noticed lapras looked tired too.I knew he couldn't held them back anymore.I realized the end of my journey was close.I recalled lapras too as I didn't want my pokemon to get hurt.

The leading beedrill came forward and pointed its sharp needles at he struck.I closed my I had to open them for the heat I suddenly felt.I saw a huge tornado of fire circling the of them died in the others flew away.

The tornado faded away. I realized that was a fire spin I saw an angry looking charizard who possibly used the fire spin slowly walked towards me.I tried to run in fear but it caught I heard someone say, 'Stop, him go.'

A tall shadow looked on me.I realized it was a much older than face looked familiar but I couldn't recall where I saw my body couldn't take it anymore.

I blacked out.

* * *

Authors Note:-

I know this story totally sucks. :( But at least ,if you think groka is a weird name,it was suggested by a friend of mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**I lost the urge to continue this fic...so I stopped :)**


End file.
